The Rise of the Dead
by DerekGodofDayDreamsandAnnoying
Summary: Trenton returns to Camp Half-Blood thinking what happened two years previous was a dream. In Olympus thier is a betrayl and Hades starts forming the ultimate army of the Dead! Will Trenton finally relize thisn't a dream and save Olympus? Read to find out!
1. Return to Camp Half Blood

If _I _was you, I'd read The Son of the Sun, the book before this one, because this is it's sequel! Click on the URL to read it! .net/s/5999784/1/The_bSon_b_of_the_bSun_b

* * *

"Yo, Connor!" said Trenton walking to his best friend, Connor.

"Sup, man. Can't wait for senior year?" asked Connor.

"You bet" said Trenton.

"Just have to survive the last day of Junior" said Connor. They entered Mythology class for the last time for two months.

"Today, we will learn about the tale of Pursues…" started Mr. Gordon. Trenton drifted off with weird visions in his head.

"Now, let me show you what I am made of" said Promthues jumping towards Hades. He grabs Promthues and throws him right into the Ω on the fireplace. Promthues throws the ruble from him and charges. Hades body slams him right into the marble table. Were the fireplace was, is now a raging fire that they must avoid.

"Fall back to the gate. I have a plan" said Percy. They jumped back to the gate. Promthues laughed at his retrieting enemy. Percy secretly hands Trenton Annabeth's knife then they charge again. Trenton still uses Hunyas but has a secong weapon. Promthues still knocks off all of there attacks.

"Super charge" said Hades jumping on top of Promthues. Promthues throws Hades off of him and closes in on Percy. Trenton throws Hunyas like a dagger and Promthues ducks. The blade pierst Percy's weak point. Trenton jabbs Annabeth's knife as far deep into Promthues' heart as possible. Then Trenton ripped it out sideways to make it more painfull, riping out half a rib. He then kicks him back into the far that has now taken half of the throne room. Promthues, skin burned off and his bones turned to dust. Trenton ran to Percy's dieing side.

"Don't grief. I am just another fallen hero. I will be with Annabeth, Luke, Silena, and..." started Percy puting his hand on his back. The look of pain jerked off his face and he fell to the ground...dead.

"You may have Connor back. Percy and Annabeth could try for the three lives if they chose. Stomp on these Pearls and they'll bring you to Olympus" said Hades handing Trenton two green pearls. He hands one to Connor (who's body flew to him) and they eached stomped on thier's.

Trenton shakes his head trying to get the image from his head. "Is something wrong Trenton?" asked Mr. Gordon.

"Nothing sir" said Trenton. Mr. Gordon goes back to teaching away as Trenton pulls out his phone.

_I just had a weird vision_

_-Trenton 5-_

I huge pain sired through Trenton's head. Words formed.

_A hero of the Sun_

_Shall never have fun._

_The Lord of Time_

_Is rising by time._

_Call the son of the Sun_

_The boy of the Sun._

"RAH!" roared Trenton falling to the ground, unconscious His heavy eyes opened in a strangely familiar place.: Camp Half-Blood's Hospital. A half-horse, half-man gallops up.

"I see the Boy of the Sun is back" said the monster.

"W-who? W-what? M-m-me?" asked Trenton jumping from his Hospital bed.

"Yes you, silly!" said the monster.

"Where am I?" asked Trenton.

"Camp Half-Blood. Remember? We have fully repaired it" said the thingy.

"No. I don't remember. I had a dream two years ago about this place…that's it. I'm _dreaming_. Well, better wake up before Mr. Gordon has to have his talk with me" said Trenton pinching himself. He doesn't go anywhere. He just sits in front of the monster he recognized as a centaur.

"This is no dream. Neither was it two years ago. Angel has been worried sick about you" said the centaur.

"Angel…" started Trenton.

"Your girlfriend!" said the centaur.

"Who _are _you and why do you claim I have a girlfriend" said Trenton.

"Chiron. Because you do. I will escort you to Angel. Hop on" said Chiron. Trenton reluctantly climbs on Chiron's back. They gallop off.

Soon they reach a house made of clay and plants growing every off of it. A girl with brown hair and brown eyes stares blankly at the sky. Trenton hops off and Chiron calls her name. She notices Trenton and runs out and hugs him.

"I missed you so much!" she said. Trenton pushes her off him.

"I don't know who you are. I don't know were I am. This is all a dream like it was two years ago" said Trenton.

"You don't remember?" asked Angel.

"I remember the dream but…dreams aren't real!" said Trenton.

Angel's eyes fill with tears. She runs back to her cabin sobbing.

"Man…you don't remember?" asked Connor.

"No" said Trenton.

"Take this book. It's called The Son of the Sun. Everything in there is real" said Connor handing Trenton a book. He opens it.

" 'Chapter 1: Council of the Winter Solaces'" he read aloud. He was lead to the Apollo cabin, since he is a son of Apollo. By 6:56 he had finished. He gave it back to Connor.

"Take your book back. How could you take my dream and make it into a book?" asked Trenton.

"Something is happened deep in the Underworld. Soon, you'll know it's real" said Connor taking his book and walking off.

_Deep in the Underworld? _thought Trenton. He casts it away from his mind thinking he was going to wake soon. Not going to get tangled like he did in his last dream like this. He ran to his room and buried his head in his pillow, hoping when he raises it to find himself in his bed at his home. When he rises, he hasn't moved.

He sits on his bed cross legged.

"It can't be real" he told himself.

"But my son, it is" said a man with orange hair and he looked almost identical to Trenton.

"Who?" he asked.

"Apollo. Your Father. You have earned my respect. Now, one task lies ahead of you" said Apollo.

"ANOTHER dream quest?" asked Trenton.

"It is not a dream. You will find that out soon enough" said Apollo drifting into the sun.

He sits there staring at the window. The sun sets as the moon rises. All lights are out except his. His eyes grow heavy. Soon, it is too much, and he callopses.


	2. Capture the Flag

If _I _was you, I'd read The Son of the Sun, the book before this one, because this is it's sequel! Click on the URL to read it! /s/5999784/1/The_bSon_b_of_the_bSun_b

Sorry for a short chapter. I'm still out of ideas after using all of them on The Son of the Sun but SeaweedGirl1 had to have a sequel (I was going to make one, but not this fast).

* * *

He awoke, yet again, in Camp Half-Blood. He looks around to see if there was something to jump through to bring him back home. Nothing. He got dressed and walked out of the cabin. Everyone was at stations. Archery, knives, and swords. Trenton wondered around aimlessly looking for Chiron.

"I see ol' Trenton has come for training?" asked Chiron.

"NO!I-I can't. I can't get to good at something then just wake up like nothing ever happened" said Trenton.

"Still on 'this is all a dream' act are you?" asked Chiron.

"It is not a act. It is reality. I MEAN: _dream_ reality" said Trenton.

"The first choice was right. Get your phone and come to sword training.

"What is my phone going to be of use there?" asked Trenton being pushed by Chiron to the sword fighting arena.

"Pull out the antena" said Chiron. Trenton obeys.

"Hunyas..." said Trenton remebering his old blade from his past adventures.

"Now you remeberin'! Now get some training!" said Chiron pushing him into the Arena.

"Ha, ha. New guy" said two Ares kids walking up.

"P-please don't kill me!" roared Trenton running.

"Newbies always run" said the tallest Ares kid. The two charge forward with thier swords held high. They nearly get near Trenton when he swings Hunyas with such force, his blade rips thier blades to bits. Now, they run. One trips and Trenton holds him to the ground. "LET ME GO!" Trenton takes the Ares kids helement off and puts it on himself.

Chiron blows his horn resembling it was time for Capture the Flag.

Trenton was on Connor's team. They lined up as Connor gave instructions. "Angel, gaurd the lines. Trenton, go find thier flag. Is everyone clear?" asked Connor.

"YEAH!" roare thier team. The horn blew and the lines charged. Trenton looked around nervously. He just followed the others. He soon thinks he sees a waving piece of paper and goes to it. A flag with a helement on it. He starts to grab for it when a knife pierce his arm. He swung back, barely missing the gaurder's head.

"You better give my friend his helemnt back" said the gaurd jabbing the knife through Trenton's heart. Trenton rips it out and kicked back the gaurd. He grabbed the flag and charged back to his teams base. Just before he got thier, the gaurd jumped on him. Trenton struggled to get free. He barely got the flag and he drove it (but it didn't go deep) itno his enemy's helement. The guy fell back unconsious. Trenton, slowly, took off the guys helemnt prepared for blood but the tip barely pierce through the helemnt. He ripped the flag from the helment and ran forward. He reached a fight ober his flag. He dropped the Ares flag and stopped the fight over the Poseidon flag. He went back and grabbed the Ares flag and set to the ground.

"TRENTON! TRENTON! TRENTON!" roared his team as he stood trimpitly.

The party was thrown that night. But the party ended up not being all-that-fun...


	3. The Party Takes a Dark Turn

If _I _was you, I'd read The Son of the Sun, the book before this one, because this is it's sequel! Click on the URL to read it! /s/5999784/1/The_bSon_b_of_the_bSun_b

* * *

Booming music played. Campers danced. Trenton sat in the conner. "Why don't you remeber what we had?" asked Angel.

"I remeber. I just don't want to get back close knowing we'll be ripped apart when I wake up" said Trenton.

"Still, even if this is all a dream, you can dream about this all the time. We could be" said Angel.

"Let's date a girl from my dreams" said Trenton. With anger on her face, Angel leaned in and kissed Trenton. When they parted, she ran off with her fist clintched. Trenton just sat thier, staring into her direction.

"What's wrong buddy?" asked Connor walking up with two girls following him.

"Angel just kissed me" said Trenton.

"Um, ladies, could we be alone?" asked Connor.

"Bye, Connie" said the girls walking away.

"Who were they?" asked Trenton.

"Katie and Alison. Daughters of Aphrodite. She kissed you?" asked Connor. Trenton nods. "Whoa, y'all kissed a lot on Olympus" Trenton hits Connor in the ribs.

"Besides, this is all a dream" said Trenton

* * *

_Three half-bloods shall take a quest,_

_Shows visions of a forgotten West._

_The Son of the Sun shall return,_

_For he, can only make the turn._

_To the Underworld they must go,_

_For the end is what they woe._

"Now, Oracle, tell me, what does this mean?" asked Hades.

"I-I-I cannot tell you" said the Oracle of Hades.

"Very well. Three thousand years in Tartarous" said Hades shooing him to the gaurds.

"NNNNOOOO!" roared the Oracle of Hades being dragged from the room.

"PERSOPHONE!" roared Hades. A buetiful woman walked in.

"Yes dear?" asked the lady.

"Tell me, who is the Son of the Sun? It sounds familar but I just can't name it" said Hades.

"Trenton, son of Apollo" said Persophone.

"Not enough. Were is he?" asked Hades.

"Camp Half-Blood" replied Persophone.

Hades stands up towards the fire. "Time to take a trip" he said, diving into the flames.

* * *

"You cannot tell me that kiss didn't bring back _real _memories" said Angel.

"I wish I could. Just dream memories" said Trenton. Angel stomps off.

A golden fire eroputed in the middle of the Big House. Beast Hades rose from the flames. "WHERE IS TRENTON SON OF APOLLO!" roared Hades. He looks around but no one points out Trenton. "TELL ME OR I'LL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YA!" Silence. Hades shoots fire at every group of half-bloods. They run out of the burning Big House. Hades lifts his legs from the fire, revealing a sixty foot body. A eight year old boy falls to the ground in front of Hades.

"Spare me, Father!" said the boy. Hades shoots fire at the boy and walks on.

"TRENTON! USE YOUR PHONE!" roared Connor.

"Huh?" said Trenton.

"REMEBER! THE ANTENA!" roared Connor. Trenton reveals Hunyas and charged Hades. Hades shot fire at Trenton. The flame burned his clothes off, revealing his armor.

"I should have left you in Tartarous" said Trenton jumping on Hades. Hades swatted at him but Trenton dodged his hands. Hunyas pierced Hades neck as golden blood covered Trenton and the ground.

"I'LL BE BACK!" roared Hades soacking into the ground. Angel ran to Trenton, hugged him briefly, then jerked back remebering he didn't want anything to do with her.

"I remeber" said Trenton. He kisses her then they hug.

"How did you get back from the Underworld?" asked Angel.

"Um...good question" said Trenton.

"I don't care. As long as I have you" said Angel putting her head on Trenton's chest.

"You are the greatest hero ever living according to " said Chiron galloping up.

"They already know about it?" asked Trenton. Chiron smiles. "I belive" said Trenton.

"In this?" asked Chiron. Trenton nods.

"I knew you'd come around" said Chiron.

_Three half-bloods shall take a quest,_

_Shows visions of a forgotten West._

_The Son of the Sun shall return,_

_For he, can only make the turn._

_To the Underworld they must go,_

_For the end is what they woe._

Everyone turned. Rachel was floating in the air, eyes glowing gold.

"So that's why Hades wanted me" said Trenton still holding on to Angel.


	4. Reserection of the HalfBlood United

If _I _was you, I'd read The Son of the Sun, the book before this one, because this is it's sequel! Click on the URL to read it! /s/5999784/1/The_bSon_b_of_the_bSun_b

* * *

"But, when will the quest come to play?" asked a son of Hermes.

"Let's ask Trenton" said Chiron.

"When Hades attacks again. I just want to confirm it all. But, when it does come, Connor and Angel are coming with me" said Trenton.

"They can't! You three are the strongest in the Camp! If you all three leave us again...i-it'll be unconsidental!" said Chiron.

"It did when we went to my first quest!" said Trenton.

"No, that's not it. Something happened in the last year. Something dreadfull. We lost...many" said Chiron.

"What happened to the Half-Blood United?" asked Trenton.

"It was lost in...the battle" said Chiron.

"MORE DETAIL!" roared Trenton.

"Once the quest is over, I'll gie you Connor's journal to read all about it" said Chiron.

"HEY!" said Connor.

"Fine, just tear out the pages on the Great Prophecy" said Chiron.

"What Great Prophecy? Tell me" said Trenton.

"Later once the prophecy is fufilled" said Chiron.

"Fine." said Trenton.

"TO PRACTICE!" said Chiron.

"WHAT ARENA IS LEFT?" said Jack.

"Good point." said Chiron.

"Let's try and re-build the Half-Blood United!" said Trenton.

They went to the remains of the Big House to sign up for the Half-Blood United. At the end of the day, Trenton called out the names. "Trenton as Chief, Connor as Luetniet, Angel as plant speicialtist, Jack as leader of Unit 11-56. Fred, Jake, Travis, George, Harry, Harold I, Andy, Adison, Harold II, and Chad in Unit 11-56. Darren as leader of Unit 12-56. Volt..." the list went on for three hundred names and three hours. The Re-building sector started as the leaders went to leadership calss as the fighters went to, well, fighting school.

Soon the Half-Blood United was ready for anything. A cabin was built for meetings. There, the quest was being planned.

"Now, we must fight United. The three have been chosen, but the rest help protect the Camp!" said Chiron. Cheers from the crowd. Trenton stared over his creation. Don't forget how the great Persues helped. He feared that him being the killer, which as an acciedent, he might be thrown into Tartarous if they found out. The moment flashed through his mind.

_"Alert Persues. I am still on your side. Pretend like I killed you once you notify Persues then when I say 'ATTACK!' jump up and kill like there is no tommorow" whispered Trenton. Hades threw Trenton off him and told Percy. "NO TALKING!" roared Trenton when Hades asured Percy knew the plan. He jabbed Hunyas through the hole between Hades ribs and arm. He pretended to fall down then Trenton barely cut into Percy's chest, fake killing him. "I am now the alpha. I have now made history. I have taken down the most powerful demigod ever to live. I have slayed Hades and Persues Jackson! I am no longer Trenton, son of Apollo. I am Hunyas, follower of Kronos!" roared Trenton._

_Promthues stood from his throne and clapped. "Well played, well played. Do you think I am a fool? Hades nor Persues is dead. It was a trick to get Connor back. Now, fake dead, arise and face me like the men you say you are" said Promthues._

_Hades and Percy enchange glances and jump up._

_"Now, let me show you what I am made of" said Promthues jumping towards Hades. He grabs Promthues and throws him right into the Ω on the fireplace. Promthues throws the ruble from him and charges. Hades body slams him right into the marble table. Were the fireplace was, is now a raging fire that they must avoid._

_"Fall back to the gate. I have a plan" said Percy. They jumped back to the gate. Promthues laughed at his retrieting enemy. Percy secretly hands Trenton Annabeth's knife then they charge again. Trenton still uses Hunyas but has a secong weapon. Promthues still knocks off all of there attacks._

_"Super charge" said Hades jumping on top of Promthues. Promthues throws Hades off of him and closes in on Percy. Trenton throws Hunyas like a dagger and Promthues ducks. The blade pierst Percy's weak point. Trenton jabbs Annabeth's knife as far deep into Promthues' heart as possible. Then Trenton ripped it out sideways to make it more painfull, riping out half a rib. He then kicks him back into the far that has now taken half of the throne room. Promthues, skin burned off and his bones turned to dust. Trenton ran to Percy's dieing side._

_"Don't grief. I am just another fallen hero. I will be with Annabeth, Luke, Silena, and..." started Percy puting his hand on his back. The look of pain jerked off his face and he fell to the ground...dead._

A ghost appeared.

"Persues?" asked Trenton reconizing the soul.

"Let me rest in peace. I can only go to Elysium once you let me go. Give up on trying to bring me back. Even Poseidon has let me go. You are the only one who hasn't" said Percy's ghost.

Next to him, Annabeth appeared. "Same with me. I am just you away from Elysium" said Annabeth's ghost.

"I can't" said Trenton.

"You must" said Percy,

"Fine" said Trenton. The two's ghost disavled into thin are, heading to Elysium.


	5. The Wrath of Hades

If _I _was you, I'd read The Son of the Sun, the book before this one, because this is it's sequel! Click on the URL to read it! /s/5999784/1/The_bSon_b_of_the_bSun_b

* * *

The Half-Blood United was in full blast. They had at least three satrys in every school in the country staking out half-bloods. Two spies was in the Underworld to spy on Hades, as the rest prepared for Hades' next attack.

"Remeber you duties. Remeber were you came from. Remeber...remeber Olympus" said Chiron at a meeting. The crowd cheered.

The time it was least expected, it happened...

12:00 A.M.

_Ring! _

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

The three bells, the spies were alerting them. Hades was coming...Hades was coming! The half-bloods grabbed their weapons, which they kept ny thier beds. They rushed out to see the spies being burned by the Beast-Hades inferno.

"NO! CODY!" roared a camper running towards the bones of one of the spies, getting caught in the inferno as well.

"COEM OUT TRENTON AND NO ONE ELSE WILL DIE!" roared the Beast-Hades.

"I have to fight" said Trenton running forward.

"NO!" roared Angel barely missing Trenton's sleve.

"I have to save everybody else!" said Trenton. Tears filled Angel's eyes.

"He'll be okay" said Connor putting his hand of her shoulder.

As Trenton ran, his vision blurred.

_A golden fire eroputed in the middle of the Big House. Beast Hades rose from the flames. "WHERE IS TRENTON SON OF APOLLO!" roared Hades. He looks around but no one points out Trenton. "TELL ME OR I'LL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YA!" Silence. Hades shoots fire at every group of half-bloods. They run out of the burning Big House. Hades lifts his legs from the fire, revealing a sixty foot body. A eight year old boy falls to the ground in front of Hades._

_"Spare me, Father!" said the boy. Hades shoots fire at the boy and walks on._

_"TRENTON! USE YOUR PHONE!" roared Connor._

_"Huh?" said Trenton._

_"REMEBER! THE ANTENA!" roared Connor. Trenton reveals Hunyas and charged Hades. Hades shot fire at Trenton. The flame burned his clothes off, revealing his armor._

_"I should have left you in Tartarous" said Trenton jumping on Hades. Hades swatted at him but Trenton dodged his hands. Hunyas pierced Hades neck as golden blood covered Trenton and the ground._

_"I'LL BE BACK!" roared Hades soacking into the ground. Angel ran to Trenton, hugged him briefly, then jerked back remebering he didn't want anything to do with her._

He shook off the memory as looked ahead. Hades was out of his beast form. He was a handsome man in a suit. Hades grinned as he became his beast form. Fire hit Trenton as he flew back. _How am I still alive?_ Trenton asked himself. When he looked down his clothes were battle armor. _Don't remeber putting this on but, whatever_ he thought slicing at Hades. The Beast-Hades disappeared and re-appearec behind him.

"BOO!" said the Beast-Hades. Trenton sliced but the same thing happened again. Trenton ran back to the front lines, waiting for Hades to attack. He shot fireballs , skattering the half-bloods. "GIVE UP AND SACRIFICE TRENTON TO ME!" roared Hades, shaking the whole Earth.

* * *

The remaining eleven Olympians stared at Hades throne on Olympus. Soem voted to smash it, some voted to throw it off the side of the Empire State Building and other (Heaphutus) wanted to burn it. Zeus was tired of the fighting and shot his Master Bolt at it, smashing, burning, and hurtling off the side of the building.

"There! It is done. Next for his cabin in Camp Half-Blood and all his evil children" said Zeus stepping off Mount Olympus and into the streets of Manhattan.

* * *

The battle in Camp Half-Blood raged. When Zeus was within a fifty mile radias, Hades soaked back into the Underworld. He lifted his Master Bolt and fired it at the Hades cabin.

"NOT ZEUS TOO!" roared a camper.

"I come in peace. Just needed to scare away Hades. Tell me if you are his child?" asked Zeus. Hades' children raised thier hands, not nowing what they were going into. Zeus scooped them up and shot the Master Bolt at them. "They would've helped Hades. The Olympian Council is being ripped apart. Some are joining Hades, some are nuteruel, and the others are with me. Are you still sided with me?" asked Zeus.

"Yes, lord" said Chiron.

"Good. I will leave you to your peace" said Zeus walking off.

* * *

Trenton sat on his bed. _Why am I having so many flashbacks?" _Trenton asked himself. Just when he thought that, the thing he wanted to see least appeared.

_They materilized in front of the gate to Olympus. They open it and charge in. The entire Camp was sharping weapons and preparing for battle. Angel ran up to Trenton. "I have a few questions...about you and me" she said._

_"Shoot" replied Trenton._

_"Do I ever cross your mind?" asked Angel_

_"No." replied Trenton._

_"Do you like me?"_

_"No"_

_"Do you want me?"_

_"No."_

_"Would you cry if I left?"_

_"No."_

_"Would you live for me?"_

_"No."_

_"Would you do anything for me?"_

_"No"_

_"Choose: me or your life."_

_"My life."_

_Tears filled Angel's eyes. "Everyone told me...you would say...yes" she said running off crying. Trenton caught up to her and made her look at him._

_"The reason you never cross my mind is because you're always on my mind._

_The reason why I don't like you is because I love you._

_The reason why I don't want you is because I need you._

_The reason why I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would die if you left._

_The reason why I wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you._

_The reason why I wouldn't do anything for you is because I would do EVERYTHING for you._

_The reason I chose my life is because you ARE my life."_

_"You don't mean it" said Angel, her eyes full of anger. Trenton kisses her._

_When they part he asked "Is that proof?"_

_"Maybe one more" said Angel. Trenton leans in to kiss her, but before thier lips touch, there is a marching noise. They look off the side of Olympus. The Titans were gathering around the Empire State Building. They were screaming. The Dan-Kronos lead them. They filed in the building._

_"Okay! They are coming! Prepare!" roared Trenton. The elavatotr lands on the floor. It opens to see the Dan-Kronos by himself._

_"ςηατ'σ θπ, Ηεροσ" said Dan-Kronos._

_"I am not afraid of you, Kronos" said Trenton._

_"Now listen, I will kill you. Then my army will come and kill your friends." said Kronos._

_"No. Only you will die tonight, Dan" said Trenton._

_"I am not Dan!" roared Kronos._

_"On the inside, yes" said Trenton. Kronos jumped. Trenton caught the sycth with Hunyas and kicked Kronos back. Dan's brown eyes flashed for a moment then went back to gold._

_"Give me my weapon" said Kronos. Trenton thinks. He throws the sycth to Kronos. Kronos looks at Angel._

_"Die the girl, dies his heart!" roared Kronos jumping for Angel._

_"NO!" roared Trenton jumping in the way of Kronos' sycth. Kronos explodes to dust as Trenton falls to the ground. Angel sets his head on her lap. "Now do you belive I'd die for you?" asked Trenton._

_"Yeah" said Angel._

_"SOMEONE GET A SON OF APOLLO!" roared Connor._

_"I am" said Trenton._

_"But you can't help yourself" said Connor._

_"Dieing will be the best thing for me now. Angel, I'll try to talk Hades into letting me come back. I will. We can live together. Have a normal life together" said Trenton._

_"I think all that has happened says we'll never have a normal life" said Angel._

_"We can try" said Trenton. His body becomes dust and blows away._

He coughed. When he took his hand from his mouth, blood filled it. He relized ashes was in his lungs from the recent battles. Then, as if on cue, he blacked out.


	6. Destruction of the Door of Orphues

If _I _was you, I'd read The Son of the Sun, the book before this one, because this is it's sequel! Click on the URL to read it! /s/5999784/1/The_bSon_b_of_the_bSun_b

* * *

He awoke in a hospital bed. Tubes were attach to him, sucking out a black substance. He was nosious. His head spinned. He coughed, bringing up more blood.

"It's okay, Trenton. We got to you as soon as possible" said Chiron.

"I am ready" said Trenton.

"For what?" asked Chiron. "In this condision you could probaly couldn't even stand up!" said Chiron.

Trenton took out Hunyas and cut the tubes from him. The black gunk that was being sucked from him falls to the floor. "I am ready for the quest Chiron" said Trenton, wobling as he stands.

"Are you sure?" asked Chiron.

"Yes" he said, throwing-up all over the Hospital floor. "I'll get the stuff I need then we can go to the Door of Orphues..." started Trenton being interupted by Chiron.

"Um...Trenton...there is no Door of Orphues" said Chiron.

"Yeah there is. Me and Persues went to it" said Trenton.

"Fine. Let me rephrase that: there is no more Door of Orphues" said Chiron.

"It's been...destroyed?" asked Trenton.

"I'll tell you the story" said Chiron.

* * *

_The Half-Blood United was staking out the wierd happenings around the Door. A growling noise sounded from the rock it was covered by. The dead was rising out of it, attacking the half-bloods. One was your mom, Trenton_

_"_WHAT! My mom's dead?" asked Trenton tearing up.

_Well, the ghost doesn't like the living. They started killing the half-bloods, making them ghost to help kill the others. I galloped up, and shot an arrow through the head of one of the ghost. The ghost was stunned. Nothing was said to hurt a ghost. But an arrow to the head stuns them. Soon, it was me-vs-the dead-vs-thedead Unit 11-56. I held them back. Soon they sank there ragid teeth into my belly, your probaly wondering how that hurt me, let's just say Hades' tricked them out._

Trenton looked at the furless part of Chiron's horse belly and the several holes in it.

_I countinued to fight back. I am imortal, so I took whatever they threw at me. Then I remebered the sacrificing of the Orphitaurus, then started blocking thier attacks. Soon, a voice called them to charge towards the Camp. I held them back as best as I could. Unit 11-56 decided to help me. Now, it was more than 1-vs-100._

_So, the battle raged. I had more wounds, pouring more blood. We were pushed back. Soon we were in the opening of Camp. Then, the ghost relized they couldn't come in. They ran off, back towards the Door. We didn't want them to escape, so we followed. The rock was barely lifted, sucking in the dead. We just stood there waiting for more. Soon, the Beast-Hades emerged._

_"I am not here to kill you Chiron. I have more importan things to do" said Hades shooting an inferno at the Door. It burst into flames, locking us out of that entrance._

"So when you go on the quest, you will have to take the LA entrance" said Chiron.

"Well, tell me how to get there and I'll be on my way" said Trenton.

"I can't. You are not ready" said Chiron.

"YES I AM! And-and if you won't let me go, I'll sneak off!" said Trenton.

"Fine, go to the meeting room" said Chiron.

Soon, the four gathered around the table. Chiron explained the destruction of the Door of Orphues to Angel and Connor. "So, you'll have to go to LA to get to the Underworld" said Chiron.

"LA baby!" said Connor rubbing his hands together.

"No playing around. There, smack some sense into Hades, come back. Got it?" asked Chiron.

"Got it" said Angel and Connor.

"Trenton?" asked Chiron.

"Oh...got it" said Trenton.

"You leave in the morning" said Chiron.

* * *

Trenton was restless in his sleep. Visions, visions of his mom.

_Trenton slowly raised from his matress. He let out a huge yawn extending his arms to his dresser (it was only an inch away). "GET UP!" cried his mothers voice again._

_"I'm comming!" Trenton yelled back. He opened his bedroom door and walked out. His blonde mother sat at the table._

_"Ready to eat?" asked his mom._

_"'Course" said Trenton relucatly sitting down._

_"Dreamed about running away and finding your father?" asked Trenton's mom._

_"Like always" said Trenton._

_"You have his hair" said Mary, his mom._

_"Cool" said Trenton running his hand trough his orange hair. He didn't know who or were his dad was but everytime he asked she said "You're very much like him."_

_"Any photos of him?" asked Trenton._

_"Nope. They never came out" said Mary. The bus pulls up in his front yard._

_"Gotta go" said Trenton grabing his bag and running out. He ran so fast once he hit the sun. He sat by his friend, Connor, and they talked about their math homwork._

_"I had the craziest dream last night, Mom" said Trenton._

_"Why don't you sit down and tell me all about it" said Mary. They sit down and Trenton explains his so called dream._

He tossed and turned. Soon, he fell from his bed, jerking awake.


End file.
